


Smitten

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Fluff from hell, Let's All Dine In The Seven Hells Later?, M/M, Mush Of Sorts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Softcore, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Stockholm Syndrome, Straight Into The Sexie Stuff, Thrammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: When it's porn without plot, it's porn without plot.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> The camp was big enough for the Boltons' van, and it being a good row of days, the road was calm. The sun still shone through the clouds, despite daily snow. After Moat Cailin, troops were ready to be leaving. Nighttime was not as much concern as it would be last year.

"Come sweeting." Reek's wrist was Ramsay's, so he never questioned whenever it was gripped and was taken with.

"I shall reward you truly for your fealty, tonite."

Ramsay took him into one of his red tents, laying him down on the bed inside. Reek removed his rags at his lordship's behest. Ramsay himself took of his doublet, tunic, unbuckled his belt and began unlacing his breeches. When he was stark naked, young lord Bolton brought a plate of clear oil near him.

He got closer; closely over him on the bed, covering every inch of Reek. He smiled his chilling grin. Ramsay caressed his chest, touched him in a strange way, as he never had.  
Reek found it carnally thrilling.

"And now I make love to you." The tone was affectionate and full of fondness. His fingers spluttered a bit in the oil, until they dipped into that little puckered hole. Reek's mouth opened in awe at his master, he cared, no. Loved him really. Why else would Ramsay be gently brushing him in and out, even though Reek just spilled the bucket on the ground yesterday.

_Master said he's making love to me._ He **loves** his Reek. Reek would worship and kiss at his hands and feet if he wasn't pinned on the warm furs, being finger fucked to oblivion.

The hand opened him up, while letting Reek drown in the hungry friction, clouding his mind in the blinding fire. The fingers caressed every bit inside, going deep, but never deep enough. They curled, making him squeal helplessly.

When Ramsay leaned far down to kiss him down there; he wanted to scream, erupt with pleasure. Oh mercy, it had been so long, Reek never felt such things in his time before. Only the princeling had the luck.

Sighing shakily, he clutched the wooden edges of the simple bed tightly. Ramsay continued to kiss wetly, touching the oysters hotly with his lips and tongue.

Oh mercy _oh mercy,_

"Ahh, ah- oh please, master please!" His master didn't lecture him not to talk out of turn; instead he gave a last licking on a spot that lost Reek all his coherence.

Then his face came to meet Reek's; body against him, so big, so manly. Reek's lord, master. The fingers came out, and there soon was another heat to fill the gap, stretching away the tightness, stuffing his little Reek with his overwhelming bell's end. 

It felt a little tense then, until Ramsay moved himself in, filling his Reek up, opening him with his thick cock. It wasn't a difficult entry, Reek was well prepared for his master. Ramsay sighed with relief when his rock hard cock reached as far as he could. The end was sitting firmly against his pet's special spot, having Reek pant like he was gasping for life itself.

Ramsay breathed into his ear. "Do you love it," he started rocking so very sofly, Reek could weep. He whined, powerless to the tender, soft thrusting. "your master, making you his whore?" He began picking up the pace, making bigger movements with his hips. "Does making master so hard, he can't have a minute outside of you, bring you joy?" Ramsay's bollocks started bouncing on Reek, and Reek screamed. "YES MASTER, O- OH YES, YES REEK LOVES YOU MASTER, I LOVE YOU, MAKE LOVE TO ME MORE, YES, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Ramsay laughed as he fucked that sensitive place much harder, without mercy or hesitation. Reek's nails gripped the frame so tight he dented it, while whimpering and crying out, near to wailing from the intensity. Screaming without thought, breathing heavily in delirium. He loved master so much, yes. Oh he loved his master like this.

Grunting, having also lost restraint with his passion, Ramsay exaggerated his thrusting. Pumping energetically; sweating streams in delight. He moaned loudly when he felt the rim tightening around him. "Do you want to come for your lord, sweeting? Tell me whom you belong to, tell me the one it is you love, and you may." Ramsay made this incredible shift and Reek was on the seventh heaven.

"Mercy master, my LORD -OHHH I BELONG- I'M YOURS, ONLY YOURS! I LOVE MY MASTER, O-ONLY YOU, MY ONE GOD, AND ONLY MAN!" his cheek was wet, taking so much pleasure was too much for Ramsay's creature. Reek couldn't even hear his own decelerations and cries for release. He could only take, take, and take it. His mouth was slack and running, the eyes rolled back.

It drove Ramsay mad, even more insane than he already was, with possession. "Come with me mitting, come together with your master."

He caressed the long pale hair as his hips jerked violently, spreading white visions and stars all over the place. He gasped, coming hard inside his favourite bitch. His creation, his little Reek. The pet could only moan desperately and gratefully as his own hot seed poured out of his cut, and now his master's, trickling down his buttocks. Reek's body was arched, taking as much possible in.

He struggled to even mouth his thanks to the generosity, but Ramsay did not seem to mind, catching his lips and kissing like he should his bride. The Lady Ramsay'd wed wouldn't miss this anyhow. But Reek wasn't allowed much of his offhand thoughts, and went back to numbly loving his one God and only man. A God who loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram if you want to talk filth with me! XD


End file.
